Ice Cream
by puffles 44
Summary: It was summer and Yuri was stuck at home with Wolfram doing chores... Jenifer gave them a chore that involves getting groceries and delivering lunch... But things get interesting when they went to an ice cream parlour... One-shot Yuuram!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: I'm sorry if this one has a not so good kind of ending... I just didn't anything else to put... Please review, I would really appreciate it.

* * *

Ice Cream

It was already summer and everyone's heading for the beach. Unfortunately for a certain double-black who was engaged to a person named Wolfram Von Bielefeld, he can't go. Yes, he was at home, doing the assigned chores with his accidental fiancé. It was bad enough that he was stuck at home doing chores with a blonde bishounen which he was attracted to, but to make things worse, that blonde was wearing a dress, a white summer dress, to be exact. He found it hard to focus on chores whenever Wolfram was around. He can't help but stare...

"What are you staring at?" Wolfram inquired his fiancé.

"No-nothing, it's nothing, really!" Yuri looked away and started dusting the cabinet.

Wolfram didn't believe it one bit. He put on a sly smile and leaned closer to Yuri. The double-black blushed furiously and did his best to ignore it.

"So, it was me? I was the one you're staring at earlier, am I right?" Wolfram asked as his sly smile turned into a playful one.

Yuri could feel himself get hotter and hotter. It wasn't the weather's fault this time; it was the blonde mazoku beside him. He tried to say something but it was blocked by the vowel I. He tried to make an alibi but not a single one came into his mind. He really needed to be creative in this one.

"I-I-I-I... Mom's calling me, bye!" With that excuse, he dashed out of his room and down the stairs he went.

"Yuri, wait up! You haven't answered my question yet!" Wolfram followed him.

Yuri opened the door on the living room and saw that his mom was about to call for him to come down. Wolfram was surprisingly fast; he already caught up with Yuri and held him by the ear.

"Oh, Yu-chan, I was about to call you..." Jenifer said.

"You were saying..." Wolfram whispered as twisted his fiancé's ear.

"Would you kindly bring your father's launch over his office; he forgot to bring it today. And before you come back home, can you get these items for me?" She handed Wolfram the lunch box and Yuri the shopping list. "Bring Wolfu-chan along."

"_What bring Wolfram along? What if perverts come and take him? Or worse, those bullies... With the way he looks, no one would think twice and take him away! I should tell mom about that! Oh, who am I thinking? I'm such a wimp that I can't even tell Wolfram that I love him..." _Yuri thought.

"Get a move on, you wimp!" Wolfram dragged him out of the room by the ear.

"Okay, okay, I'll get my wallet!" Yuri escaped from his fiancé's clutches and quickly ran to his room to get his wallet.

A few seconds later, they were good to go. First stop, Yuri's dad's office. Things were going fine and the awful things Yuri thought didn't happen. Though, every time they would come across an intersection, Yuri would see couples chuckling at them. He didn't know why; he didn't do anything silly and so did Wolfram... But, now that he thought about it, they _were_ holding hands. A blush came across his face and looked down. Wolfram looked at him and smiled. It seemed that Wolfram noticed it.

"You can let go of my hand now, I promise that I won't leave your side." Wolfram said; he knew that Yuri wanted things between them to be slow...

Yuri let go of Wolfram's hand but when he did, he missed the presence of Wolfram's soft and warm hand. He gently reached for the hand and held it again. Wolfram got surprised but his smile remained.

"Are you sure you want to hold my hand in public?" Wolfram asked.

"I'm sure, and besides, I feel safe holding your hand." Yuri replied.

The both of them held hands as they made their way to the bank. In there, the people were all busy with their own business, no one paid attention to them that made sneaking in the offices easy to do. When they finally made it in the right office, they found Yuri's father, Shouma, talking on the phone. They can see that he was really busy and felt ashamed of bothering him. Yuri had never seen that much paper work in his life time that made him ashamed of complaining on how much paper work he has to do for the day. Wolfram had never seen telephones all lined, waiting for someone to dial on them. They phone call ended, shortly after their entry in the room. Shouma sighed and turned his attention to the couple.

"What could I do you for? I hope your mother realizes that I have too much work to do that I can't and won't cheat on her… So, please tell her that I don't even have time to listen to her sermons." He said as he started on the shortest pile there was.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, dad, but we're just here to deliver your lunch, not a message…" Yuri said as he released the blonde's hand and nudged him.

Wolfram knew what he needs to do. He placed the lunch box on the table and quickly dragged Yuri out of the room and out of the bank.

"Teenagers…you can't understand them…" Shouma mumbled as he continued working on the assigned paper work.

* * *

"Wolfram, why did you do that? Why did you drag all the way out here?" Yuri asked.

"You mean he's not going to get mad?" Wolfram asked as he released Yuri from his grip.

"What do you mean get mad? Why would he get mad at us? We just delivered his lunch…I don't think that's a pretty good reason for a person to get mad." Yuri said as he rubbed his chin.

"Oh… When I was still a child, I would always try to sneak into big brother's office as he signed paper work. I would play with the knitted stuffed animals and make so much noise that, after a few minutes, would irritate him. And before he would be able to say anything, Conrart would come and pick me up to make a quick getaway…" Wolfram looked at the lad beside. "I thought we were bothering father and that it would make him mad..."

Yuri smiled and put his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Don't worry, dad isn't like Gwendal… He won't get mad at us…" Yuri said to assure him.

"Yuri, don't call big brother by his name… When we get married, you'll be like his little brother…" Wolfram said, thinking that Yuri will take it as a joke.

"Yeah, I think you're right…" Yuri said. "And you'll have to call Shouri 'oni-chan', in return…"

"Yuri..." Wolfram said in confusion; he didn't know if Yuri accepted their engagement of it was the heat was getting to him...

"Oh right, the groceries..." Yuri brought out the list. "There aren't that many, I think we'll be able to get home earlier than expected."

"Um... Yuri, the list is folded, I think there's more."

Yuri unfolded the list, only to find out that there were more folds than expected. He unfolded it again and again until he got to the fifth fold and finally, there weren't any left. He sighed; at least there are only a few items to be bought.

"At least mom's handwriting is big…" Yuri said.

Wolfram reached for the bottom part of the list and squinted as an attempt to read the characters of the last item.

"What is this?" The blonde asked, defeated as he pointed at the characters of the last item.

Yuri squinted to identify the characters of the word. He had to admit, the writings were too small for a beginner, such as Wolfram, to read.

"It says, 2 kilograms of kani or crab, in English. These are too small to read; I can't believe that mom made the grocery list into a descending tower of words… I guess I'm again." Yuri chuckled.

Wolfram looked at him. A smile tried to make its way to his face but the call of responsibility was ringing in his ears. Instinctively, he pulled Yuri's ear and dragged him away from the entrance of the bank, towards the way, he thought, the convenience store is.

"Wolfram, will you stop pulling my ear?! And that's not the way to our house or to the store!" Yuri shouted.

Wolfram let him go and turned around. He wasn't surprised that he was going the wrong way, but he was surprised when Yuri said 'our house'. He just couldn't believe it. But then again, Yuri is a stupid wimp; Yuri might've picked out the wrong set of words. He sighed and stretched out his arm to grab Yuri's hand.

"Go and drag me to the store… I think it's fair to do so since I've been dragging you by the ear all this time…" The blonde said playfully with the persistent smile finally reaching his face.

"I won't drag you…" Yuri said smiling. "I'll just hold on to your hand."

Without another word, they made their way to the convenience store near their home. Instead of strolling one shopping cart, they decided to get two. With that amount of items, it was wise to get two, or not… They decided to get the dry items first. Finding all of those items took more time than they thought. If you have a pie graph or any kind of graph, you can say that it took 75% of the list. No matter how many hours it took, Yuri was just glad that Wolfram was there with him. It was very helpful for Wolfram to be there to him in terms of time and women's stuff…

"What's next?" The blonde inquired as he peeked in into the list.

Yuri couldn't answer him; he was too embarrassed to tell him. How could his mother embarrass him to death by making him buy women's lingerie? Wolfram looked at him and chuckled; he knew _exactly_ why the double-black can't answer him. Wolfram smiled and grabbed the list from Yuri's grasp.

"I'll get them… Don't worry; I'm already dressed for the job, aren't I?" The blonde said jokingly.

"Are you sure? I can do it… That is, if you change your mind…" Yuri said quietly.

"I appreciate the offer but if you do it, it'll take hours before you could come back." Wolfram said. "I'll be fine."

Wolfram went further away until Yuri can't see him anymore. You can find Wolfram's lingerie in a convenience store but in the clothing extension found in the far end of the store. Yuri knew that, so he followed the blonde. He left the carts near the aisle of laundry supplies; surely, no one would try to steal something from their carts…right?

Yuri ran as fast as he could, after a few turns, the finally spotted Wolfram. He quickly advanced towards him.

"Yuri, could I ask you some questions?" Wolfram asked almost immediately as he fisted his hands.

"Sure..."

"Who's guarding the carts?"

"No one…"

"How many people are in here?"

"I don't know…about 50…I think…"

"How many people would want to steal the supplies we worked so hard on getting?"

"Hm… I guess no one…"

"How many children are here?"

"So far, I've seen 3."

"Now, how many people would like to pull a trick on us?"

"I –"

"Tiptoe; if you find our carts, look how many people or children near them…"

"But –"

"Just do it!" Wolfram shouted.

Yuri did what he was told and checked. There were three children near it and they were having a group conversation, probably about what they're going to do with the carts.

"So, how many–" Wolfram was dragged by Yuri towards where there carts were located, the laundry supplies area.

When the children saw them, they ran for it. It was good news that nothing was taken and there wasn't anything misplaced. Yuri sighed in relief, but the blonde thought that it wasn't time to get relaxed yet… Wolfram pulled his ear for a scolding.

"Listen to me, Yuri, you are going to stay here as I go and get those items on the list, got that? And if you insist on coming along, I'll go to the pet supplies and get a collar and a leash. I'll put them on you and tie it on the hole of this shelf, so that you'll no choice but to stay put, understand?" Wolfram said. "Now, are you going to let your fiancé purchase these items on this list I'm holding?"

Wolfram released Yuri and the double-black nodded as a response. He even had a pout that matched his big, begging eyes.

"Good boy…" Wolfram patted Yuri's head with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, I won't take long… I'll be back here before you know it."

Yuri gave him a moronic grin, which probably meant that he'll be a good boy. Wolfram continued smiling and left.

* * *

A few minutes had passed by and Wolfram was already back. Yuri was filled with joy and his worries vanished. He embraced the blonde really tight.

"Yuri, I was just gone for a few minutes…" Wolfram said playfully, like he was being tickled.

Wolfram had never thought that the day would come that Yuri would embrace him like this. It was heart-warming and almost unbelievable.

"Well, for me, it's like years of waiting…" Yuri whispered.

Wolfram blushed and smiled. He could fell Yuri's need for him grow more and more as each second they spent embracing each other… It was so nice that it saddened him when Yuri pulled back.

"Let's finish this so that we can go home already…" Yuri said as he grabbed the list from Wolfram's hands.

* * *

They spent the last hour buying the remaining supplies in the list. It was tiring but at least it was done… They paid the items and left. The heat outside got more intense…

"Yuri, can we buy something cold? I feel like I'm the wood being burned in the fireplace during winter…" Wolfram asked.

Yuri noticed that the blonde was sweating. He put the grocery bags down and brought out his handkerchief. Yuri gave it to Wolfram who gratefully accepted it. He wiped his sweat off and put the handkerchief in the pocket in his dress. Yuri looked around his surroundings and saw an ice cream parlour.

"Wolfram, look, we could stay there and cool off as we eat ice cream…" Yuri pointed at the place.

A smile curled up on Wolfram's lips. He picked up the groceries and sprinted off to the ice cream parlour. Yuri blinked twice before he ran towards the fiancé that deserted him. When they opened the door, the air conditioned air greeted them, trying to lure them in like how a Deep-sea Anglerfish lure its prey with the little ball of light that's connected to it, but unlike the Deep-sea Anglerfish, it was the heavenly and a not-going-to-cause-you-to-be-eaten kind of luring. They found only a few people in the store; they figured that most of the people are still on the beach. Wolfram found two seats near the entrance and occupied them. He placed the groceries beside his feet and called Yuri.

"Come over here, Yuri. Nothing's going to happen if you stay there blocking the entrance!"

"Oh… Sorry, I guess I spaced out a bit." Yuri said with a grin on his face.

Yuri sat on the chair that was directly in front of Wolfram and laid his head on the table. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again. He saw Wolfram leaned towards him; observing him with a worried yet impatient look. He lifted up his head and stood up.

"What flavour would you want?" The double-black asked.

"Any flavour would be fine with me; I just wanted something cold to eat…"

"Alright… So, is mint chocolate fine with you?"

"Just go!"

Yuri didn't wait a second longer and scurried to the counter. But before he did that, he pushed back his chair.

A few minutes of waiting, Yuri came back with a regular cup of ice cream and two spoons. Wolfram was laying his head on the table with his forearms serving as a pillow. The exhausted blonde felt a cup of mint chocolate placed on top of his head and groaned. The double-black placed the cup on the table as Wolfram sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I hope you don't mind sharing this cup with me…" Yuri said as he gave Wolfram a spoon.

"_You're_ going to share with _me_?" Wolfram asked emphasizing the words 'you're' and 'me'.

"Well, excuse me, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, for sharing with you… You know I don't have enough money to get 2 separate cups. "I'm also feeling hot and I think I deserve this treat as much as you do." Yuri said.

"That's not what I meant by what I've said…" The blonde said as he received the utensil given to him. "You wouldn't normally let me eat something in the same plate as you do, in this case same cup."

Yuri smiled; he was glad that Wolfram respects at least this much of his personal space.

"Guess what, I think we could try doing that, starting now…" The double-black said, still standing up.

Wolfram already shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth when Yuri said those words. Now, the blonde thought that he won't be able to remove the spoon from his mouth… But he just—no, he must ask Yuri if he was serious. He forcefully removed the utensil from his mouth. Yuri was acting really strange and he wanted to know why, but for now, he'll just ask why the double-black quickly jumped into that conclusion without giving it much thought.

"A-are you sure? You shouldn't make decisions like that without thinking, you know…"

"Is something wrong with that? You _are_ my fiancé, after all…" The double-black said, still smiling at the blonde.

Getting tired of feeling like an idiot, Yuri finally decided to take a seat. But just as he going to pull back the chair, a stranger bumped him that made him drop his spoon. He was about to pick it up when his fiancé scolded/warned him about it.

"Pick that up and you'll have to walk home by yourself…"

Yuri stopped; he stood up gain and placed his hands on his hips.

"Then I'll go get another one." Then, Yuri felt a hand his as a way of stopping him.

"I think that it's unnecessary…" The blonde said with a smirk on his face.

Confused, Yuri looked behind him, only to have a spoonful of ice cream shoved into his mouth. With thinking that the respect that Wolfram gave him with his privacy forgotten, Yuri figured that Wolfram scooped a spoonful of ice cream, stood up and waited for the double-black to face him so that he could shove it in. Yuri's eyes grew wide because of the sudden intrusion.

"_I-I-I just… I indirectly kissed Wolfram! Oh no! Oh no! What should I do? What should I say to him? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Wolfram removed the spoon from Yuri's mouth with a smile. He wasn't surprised of Yuri's reaction; after all, he considers his fiancé a wimp. He sat down did the usual, scold his fiancé.

"Yuri, don't just stand there! Help me finish this!"

Yuri snapped out of his trance and sat down. A blush came across his face as he stared at the blonde as the said blonde get another spoonful.

"We're going to take turns in eating and I hold the spoon." Wolfram said before eating the spoonful of ice cream.

Yuri blinked a couple of time and just stared.

"I get the first scoop then you get the second… Now that I got my share, open your mouth and get yours." Wolfram scooped another spoonful and waited for Yuri to open his mouth.

Yuri had no choice but to follow the orders given to him. He _could_ argue about making his own scoops but there was no way he could win an argument against Wolfram, and, who knows, he might say something he shouldn't have.

The system worked like a charm and the icy treat slowly disappeared. Wolfram was currently licking the spoon as if it was covered with cookie dough. For Yuri, this was one of the cutest things that the blonde did. He blushed furiously; he can't contain himself any longer nor can he continue the resisting argument that had been in his mind ever since the morning he found wolfram sleeping beside him with nothing on him but a G-string. He leaned closer to the blonde to pull the spoon away and when he did, he captured the other's lips to trap him in a long awaiting kiss…

Wolfram was surprised but he accepted it anyway… After a few seconds later, they pulled back. They blushed and kept quiet for a while. They would take brief glances at each other and then look away. Yuri couldn't take the silence any longer and shook his head to make his blush go away. He stared at Wolfram and took a big gulp.

"I love you." The double-black said meekly as his blush came back with vengeance.

Wolfram looked at Yuri quizzically.

"What? What did you say?" The blonde asked.

"I love you…" Yuri said as he held Wolfram's hand. "I was such a wimp that I didn't have the guts to admit what I really feel…"

Wolfram smiled and shook his head.

"You're right… You are a wimp… But that doesn't matter anymore because I love so much that I won't mind waiting for you, even if it would take our entire lives…"

"You don't have to because this wimp you're looking at is all yours to take… I'm _you're_ wimp."

Wolfram lightly squeezed Yuri's hand and stood up.

"Let's go home…" He said as he picked some of the groceries up.

Yuri stood up and helped him out. He smiled at his partner and the blonde kissed his cheek in return. Yuri wasn't blushing anymore; now that he already confessed, this sort of thing is something that is _natural_. He might be in love with a boy but the thing is, that boy loves him too; it doesn't matter what the others think is right, for him, as long as they love each other wholeheartedly, it's alright…

* * *

"We're back!" Yuri called as he removed his shoes.

"Yu-chan, Wolfu-chan, welcome back!" Jenifer said as she ran towards them.

"Kawaii!" She exclaimed when she saw Wolfram clinging onto Yuri's arm, snuggling it.

Wolfram opened his eyes and quickly withdrew himself, looking down. Jenifer just smiled and helped in carrying the groceries. Yuri nudged Wolfram. The blonde looked at him; face flushed, and got a move on.

"As a reward for working so hard, I'm going to give you a treat..." Miko said as he restocked the kitchen.

The couple looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's on the table."

They looked at the table and guess what; there were two bowls, two spoons and tubs of ice cream. A smile came across Wolfram's face and he dragged Yuri towards the table. Yuri let himself get dragged along as the thoughts of being such a waste came across his mind. He found himself sitting down and staring at his blonde fiancé.

"_I bet he's going to get a mixture of mango and strawberry…" _The double-black thought as he reached for his bowl.

Wolfram grabbed the scooper and eagerly opened a tub of ice cream. It was neither mango nor strawberry, it was mint chocolate. Yuri was confused; Wolfram completely ignored his favourites and kept on scooping another flavour. He doubted if the blonde even liked the taste.

"Uh… Wolfram, won't you rather get mango or strawberry instead of mint chocolate?"

Wolfram looked at him with a smile and closed the lid.

"Nope, I would rather get this one than the others. It's because it reminds me of our first kiss…" Wolfram said as he played with his dessert using a spoon.

Yuri lightly blushed. He looked the other way and randomly chose a tub of ice cream.

"You don't have to throw you favourites away just because you want another one…" The double-black said as he scooped from the tub.

"I didn't, because from now on, mint chocolate is one of my favourites…" Wolfram said.

"Yuri's blush disappeared and a smile took its place. Now that he thought about it… Strawberry wasn't only Wolfram's favourite ice cream flavour… It was the same flavour and scent as Wolfram, the only thing is…Wolfram is much sweeter. Even with the thought circling his head; he didn't blush. He looked at his bowl and guess what; he got strawberry. He looked at Wolfram and took a taste of his treat.

"_Wolfram is definitely sweeter…" _Yuri thought. _"But I just want to make sure…" _

Yuri put his spoon down and leaned forward. The unsuspecting blonde looked at him, a little too late. Yuri pressed his lips on Wolfram's ice cream covered ones and made a conclusion. He pulled back after a few seconds and chuckled lightly when Wolfram complained.

"You're definitely sweeter…" Yuri said.

"Huh?" Wolfram asked. "What did you say?"

"Nothing…"

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it, folks! Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I got some explanations…

The system worked like a charm and the icy treat slowly disappeared.'- By the 'system', I thought of putting the 'me-you' system… but, I thought it was silly so I didn't.

'Yuri let himself get dragged along as the thoughts of being such a waste came across his mind'- By 'being such a waste', I just remembered the time that my friend and I bought some coloured sand and 'water kisses' during the fair. I thought of placing the 'water kisses' in the bottle where the coloured sand is in. When we made an experiment on the plastic, we saw that the dye of the sand washed away… But because of my ignorance, I insisted on putting the kisses in anyway, because I thought that the colour would remain since the sand is in the bottle… And what happened next wasn't pretty… The colours were washed away and mixed all together to make the colour olive green… And it wasn't pretty because the colour would separate from the sand… We laughed at ourselves and kept on telling ourselves that we were such a waste… That's the story of that… If you're wondering what happened to the bottle, sand, 'water kisses' and the dyed water, well, we dumped the water on the grass; put the sand inside the plastic and the 'water kisses' were placed in the bottle, which I still have in my possession… We didn't want our parents to know about that mishap but my parents found out half of it… 'The water kisses part…'

*water kisses- sago like creatures that live on water. They don't eat, they don't sleep or drink; they don't move… In short, gelatine like creature that is round, which is a waste of money…

So, those are the explanations/stories behind them… Yeah, I know, the second one was kind of stupid… Well, please review!


End file.
